


Halloween Special

by KONCT_Chizza_Picken



Series: Dorktors [5]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Binhwan - Freeform, Crosdressing Jinhwan, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Police Hanbin, Smut, tease junhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KONCT_Chizza_Picken/pseuds/KONCT_Chizza_Picken
Summary: > Smut <





	Halloween Special

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party, Mr. Policeman?" Jinhwan asked with a chuckle when he felt strong arms snaking around his waist from behind. "And why are you here in my room?"

Hanbin started to drop kisses on the back of his neck, eliciting small moans from his boyfriend. He felt slight shivers running down his spine when Hanbin bit his juncture with vigor.  
"I'm done baby." He replied. "Your mom let me in."  
"Agh!" The smaller groaned when Hanbin's hand rested above his crotch. "Don't tease me, dumbo." he whined before pushing his behind against his boyfriend's growing bulge in a teasing manner, earning a low growl from the other.  
Before Hanbin can do anything, Jinhwan already pushed him away to run to his bathroom.  
"Get out for a while Binnie!" He shouted with a snicker. He knew exactly what situation his boyfriend was currently in.  
"You're a tease, you know that?" Hanbin sighed while running a hand through his hair.  
"Well, you gave me no choice."  
The surgeon grinned at the door as if Jinhwan can see him from inside.  
"You'll seriously get it later." he warned before going out of the room.  
The couple was getting ready for the Halloween Party Jisoo and Rose arranged for their colleagues. Since all of them were off duty that day, the two new couple decided to throw a party as a celebration for their newly formed relationship. It will be held on Jisoo's house which was not far away from their hospital.  
Rose insisted that they should wear a costume for this party since it's Halloween.  
Hanbin decided to go for a policeman while Jinhwan went after a sexy look. He'll be cross dressing tonight. Hanbin definitely disapproved of his choice but when the smaller male whispered to his ear that they could have a sex that night using his costume, he immediately agreed.

Jinhwan smirked when he saw his clothes. He just got out from the shower and laid his costume on his bed.  
It's the exact replica of a dress that GFRIEND used on their mv in Me Gustas Tu. A white short dress, showing more skin than Hanbin expected to see. His legs and shoulders will be very exposed and probably his back too if he was not wearing a curly blonde hair extension he got from his sister.  
He pulled a high heels under his bed and put it on his feet. When he stood up, he twirled slightly, causing his hair to bounce, before standing in front of the mirror to put a light make up.  
When he was done, he took his purse from the bed and plastered a sweet smile on his face before going down.  
"Hey sis." Jinhwan winked at his sister when he saw the older going to the kitchen. Seiyeon gasped in awe when she saw her brother.  
"Omigash! You looked so beautiful, Jinani." Seiyeon giggled. "You did great with the make up."  
Jinhwan beamed before giving a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks! I learned from the best! Where's mom?"

"On her room. Her back hurts so she was resting."

"I'll go ahead, Noona. Tell mom I'll spend the night on Hanbin's condo."  
The younger left his sister and went to where his boyfriend was waiting.  
"Hey babe." Jinhwan greeted with a sweet smile, causing Hanbin to lift his head from his phone.  
The younger blinked several times as his eyes slowly went down to his legs before going up to his face again. He smirked and walked towards the smaller male.  
"Hey there hot stuff."  
Jinhwan giggled and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. Their hands automatically intertwined as they walked towards Hanbin's car.  
"You looked sexy with your uniform, officer." Jinhwan whispered, voice sultry, brushing his red colored lips against the other's cheek.  
"Thank you but you looked very appetizing right now, baby." Hanbin's hand unclasped from Jinhwan's as it travelled down to his ass and gave a firm squeeze, earning a squeak from the other.  
"Gosh, Binnie! We're outside!"  
"And it's night." Hanbin pointed out. "And besides, you looked so fuckable right now."  
Jinhwan blushed madly before opening the passenger's seat. The younger was chuckling when he got to the driver's seat and saw his boyfriend glaring at him. He reached towards the other and gave him a peck.  
"It's true." he winked before they drove away.

 

When they got there, Jinhwan can already see people inside. They can hear the blasting sound of the music and the different colors of light from the house.  
Hanbin automatically laid a possessive hand on his hip, pulling Jinhwan as close as possible before plastering a winning smile on his lips. The older can't help but to chuckle in amusement before they walked inside. Jinhwan figured that they must not be the only ones invited because he can see some unfamiliar faces. Different costumes flashed before his eyes. Vampires, Minions, Ghosts, Wolves, Devils, Angels, and so much more. But whatever they were, as soon as they saw Hanbin and Jinhwan, they can't help but to stare at the beautiful couple, walking as if they owned the place. They looked like Royalties.

"Oh, wow!" Jisoo suddenly appeared in front of them, taking an appreciative glance at the two. She was wearing a costume that very much fit to her personality. A mental patient.  
"Holy shit?! Is that you, Dr. Kim?!" Raesung said behind Jisoo, eyes in disbelief. Jinhwan can't blame him. Hanbin was wearing a black police uniform that really hugged his muscled frame. He put a gel on his hair to tame them and hooked a bolster around his waist.  
"O.M.G ,Jinan hyung you're so pretty!" Yunhyeong practically screeched, eyes scanning Jinhwan like a hawk.  
"What the hell?! How can you be that pretty, Oppa!" Jisoo turned her eyes to the older's figure. Even she, was impressed. The anesthetist was already pretty with such feminine features but with his costume and make up, anyone will mistaken him as a girl. A princess actually, with his curly blonde hair.  
"What can we say, we're both god sent from above." Hanbin shrugged his shoulders with a smirk, taking up a bad boy image in contrast to what he was supposed to be portraying.  
"Ohoho? I never thought that I would say this but fuck, you're so goddamn sexy, Hanbin hyung." June appeared with a beer on his hand.  
"June!" Jinhwan squealed before tackling his best friend into a hug. Raesung and Jiwon tried averting their eyes from Jinhwan's barely covered ass but Hanbin and Jisoo shamelessly appreciated them. Yunhyeong just chuckled and took a sip on his glass.  
"Yah, how can you jump like that?" June asked, annoyed by the stares his best friend was getting from people around them.  
"Oops?" Jinhwan giggled before pulling June to the kitchen. "Let's get a drink!"  
Hanbin shook his head in amusement before giving a glare to the males that were looking at his Jinhwan. They gulped and averted their attention away.  
"Aren't you going after your man?" Jiwon asked as Yunhyeong, Raesung and Jisoo welcomed the other guests.  
"Nah. June is with him. Do you think they can touch Jinhwan without getting judo flipped?" Hanbin asked mischievously.  
"Touche. Let's get some drinks." Jiwon said before turning to Jisoo and Raesung. "Don't get into trouble, you two!"  
The two snorted before Hanbin and Jiwon left.

 

Jinhwan and June were just lounging on the couch. They wanted to dance, just like everybody else but that was just stupid. And plain suicide. With every male eyeing the pretty anesthetist, they couldn't take a risk of Jinhwan getting molested by someone they barely knew. Hanbin will give them hell. All of them.  
The two saw Mino tripped on his feet, crashing directly on a girl's breast. They laughed hysterically when he was slapped.  
"Glad to see you're both having fun." Woozi came strolling to sit beside them. "at his expense." he pointed at Mino who was rubbing his cheek. The doctor was sporting a bored expression on his face. Jinhwan knew Woozi hated parties.  
"Where's Seungcheol?" Jinhwan asked, looking for the male's boyfriend.  
"With Jiwon hyung and Hanbin. They were playing some kind of game with the others." Woozi threw a thumb across them where they can hear loud shouts. When Jinhwan looked at the said direction, he frowned slightly when he saw ladies looming around Hanbin like a prey.  
"That Hanbin. If he kisses any of those girls I'm going to cut his dick." Jinhwan scowled slightly. He saw some girls eyeing Hanbin earlier with malice. He knew they will take the chance if they see one.  
Woozi snorted and gave him a look of amusement.  
"Pleassse hyung. That guy keeps on staring daggers at any person who got boobs just so they will stay away from him." The shorter mused.  
"Lucky you. Jiwon loves me but sometimes he can't help but to flirt with other guys. I mean I'm not mad, jealous or anything but come on, who wouldn't want a man who will not even spare a glance at other guys?" June shook his head slightly while watching Jiwon who was talking with some strangers.  
Wonwoo sighed while taking a seat beside Jinhwan. The handsome doctor was looking even more good with his vampire suit.  
"Tell me how to get a guy like Dr. Kim, Jinhwan hyung." Wonwoo moaned before taking a shot on his glass.  
"What did Mingyu do again?" Woozi asked with a frown. He hated everyone in the room save for his boyfriend and people like Jinhwan (because nobody could get mad at him) but Wonwoo held a special place in his heart. The taller male was his best friend and sibling.

Instead of answering, Wonwoo's sharp eyes trailed towards a certain blue haired male who was clearly flirting with three girls at a time.  
"Did you guys fight, Wonwoo hyung?" June asked while staring intently at the distressed doctor.  
"Yeah." Wonwoo admitted. "He was talking to his ex. I told him I'm not comfortable with it but he said I'm being possessive again. I got mad because it's not true. I mean who would be comfortable if your boyfriend is flirting with his ex who clearly still has feelings for him?"  
"He's an idiot." Woozi mumbled angrily. He really didn't like Mingyu. Everything about him just screamed trouble. And the fact that he's hurting his best friend made him hate Mingyu even more.

June and Jinhwan shared a look before a playful grin appeard on their lips. Woozi cursed when he saw their eyes glinted in mischief.

"You guys- what are you up to again?" he resigned. 

Jinhwan didn't answer and instead, looked at Wonwoo. "There is no 'a guy like him' , Woo. If your man can't appreciate you, make him. If he thinks you'll stick to him even with that attitude, make him doubt."  
Wonwoo looked at Jinhwan confusedly as June spoke. "Make him fall for you all over again until he was scrambling to his feet."  
Jinhwan smirked when June stood up and stalked towards the dance floor, where Jiwon can see him.  
"Remind him why he fell for you in the first place." The anesthetist winked as Woozi rolled his eyes before watching June dance with some guy. Wonwoo stared at June's figure who was almost grinding with a tall stranger. They watched as Jinhwan's best friend and his partner took the dance floor, earning some whistles and cat calls.  
Woozi chuckled when they saw Jiwon taking big steps until he reached the two. The Orthopedic surgeon wrapped his arm around June and kissed him on the lips right in front of everyone.  
The crowd shouted loudly, almost destroying their ear drums as the couple made out on the dance floor.  
Somewhere in the crowd, Jinhwan caught Hanbin's eyes. The older winked at him, and lewdly crossed his legs to reveal creamy white skin that glistened under the colored lights. He giggled when he saw Hanbin's eyes darkened with pure lust.  
"Hey, don't tease him too much or you'll be filing a leave for a week." Woozi warned, but he looked like he was enjoying what was happening around them. His eyes turned to Wonwoo who was blushing madly. "Break up with him and kiss Junhui. You know that guy still has hots for you and Mingyu is still jealous of him."  
"Do it." Jinhwan encouraged the younger while touching his own hair. "He loves you, Wonwoo. But like Jiwon, he was once a playboy. Show him how he should treat you. Show him how different you are from the others."  
The beautiful anesthetist stood up elegantly before stalking towards the dance floor. His hips started to sway sexily.His hands running up and down his body, seemingly seducing everyone in close vicinity.  
He knew he was attracting some attention. He smiled and intentionally let one of his finger drag the hem of his dress until it was riding up his thighs.  
He closed his eyes when someone put their hands on his waist and pulled him forward until their bodies were feeling each other's heat. He automatically wrapped his arms around that someone's neck and opened his eyes again.  
"Hey." Jinhwan smiled to Hanbin, their faces inches apart from each other. Hanbin's eyes were dark and alluring. They were full of lust.

"Hey you little tease."  
Jinhwan giggled before pulling his boyfriend into a searing kiss that would give the girls a heart attack if they were still watching Hanbin. Tongue against tongue. Hanbin took the opportunity to savour Jinhwan's plump sweet lips that he was craving for since they left the house.  
He was so hungry for his boyfriend. He can feel Jinhwan sliding his hand down and hooking his fingers on his pockets. Both of them gasped when the older pulled him closer until their clothed cock met. Jinhwan was wearing a high heels so they were almost the same height. They grinded their hips deliciously, as Hanbin nipped the other's lower lip harshly, tugging and biting with hunger.  
When they pulled away, both of their lips were red and glistening with saliva.  
"Jisoo will kill us if we do it here on her house." Jinhwan whispered, still rocking his hips against Hanbin's.  
The taller groaned pitifully.  
"I don't think I can drive till in my condo."  
The older leaned in and kissed Hanbin's neck, smiling slightly when his boyfriend groaned as his tongue grazed on his skin.  
"Who says we're doing it on your condo? You're car seems comfortable enough." Jinhwan said slyly without removing his lips from Hanbin.  
"Are you okay with it? It will be uncomfortable for you." The taller asked worriedly.  
He loved sex but he loved Jinhwan more. The car can't provide them too much space and the seats were not as soft at the bed. Hanbin would very much love it if Jinhwan will get sore because of him and not because of his car.  
"Gosh, you're such a worrywart sometimes. I'm fine. You're gonna make it comfortable for me anyway."  
Hanbin smirked before carrying Jinhwan all the way to the parking lot to his car with his hands supporting the other from behind.  
They almost didn't make it to the car because Hanbin was squeezing his ass roughly that it was making the older horny.  
When they got on the backseat, the two were all over each other. Especially Hanbin. He's been keeping it all earlier.  
Jinhwan was simply a walking sin. His lips can't stop from kissing the older. His hands were touching wherever they can. And, god, Jinhwan was so thankful he got a lover whose tongue worked like magic.  
"Hey, don't remove your dress. I like it." Hanbin whispered hoarsely, smirking slightly when his lover arched beautifully as he started to leave his mark.  
No clothes were thrown away except for Hanbin's polo which buttons flew everywhere in the car when the older ripped it open, Jinhwan's high heels and underwear. They knew they're gonna have another round again on Hanbin's condo so they didn't even bother. Also, the dress really looked so good on Jinhwan and Hanbin's tight pants was really a turn on. The smaller groaned when he imagined Hanbin's cock peeking between his zipper.  
Jinhwan was a moaning mess as his boyfriend dutifully worshipped his thighs and legs because dear angels, they were beautiful and definitely worth his full attention.  
"E-Enough-hmph! Stop marking aaaah! Start fucking-oh!" Jinhwan whimpered when his lover's long fingers hit his spot.  
"Glad to oblige." Hanbin said, tone dripping with want, before swiftly sliding inside. He watched in fascination as Jinhwan's back arched again, his hands non stop caressing the other's wide spread legs.  
"God, you're so beautiful and perfect." He whispered before pulling Jinhwan into a hot searing kiss.  
The older wrapped his arms on Hanbin's back, gasping fully when his boyfriend slowly pulled out before sliding back in.  
Hanbin wasn't always on force when fucking Jinhwan. But he knew exactly where to aim when doing so. He didn't need to bury deep, he just have to know where the spot that can make Jinhwan whimper and moan was located. And with all the fucking they did, Hanbin could call himself a Jinhwan expert.  
"Hmmmf! Bin!" Jinhwan moaned when Hanbin's lips went down his neck and chest, biting and probably leaving more than one visible mark. The taller male started slow, at first just brushing against the other's prostate that made him whine, but after awhile he started to go fast. Too fast that if Jinhwan wasn't a mess, he would worry that someone might know what they were doing even with tinted glass because of how much the car was shaking. Jinhwan clawed on Hanbin's back, feeling the pressure build up on his stomach. But before it can even escalate, Hanbin slowed down again.  
"Bin~" Jinhwan whined. "Why stop?"  
"Well, fucking you in one position isn't just enough. You're too sinful and flexible just for that." Hanbin winked before flipping the older on his knees. The back rest supporting Jinhwan's upper body as the younger started to admire his ass. Hanbin lifted the dress and watched how his cock was swallowed by his boyfriend's puckered little tight hole.  
Jinhwan huffed and turned to look at his boyfriend.  
"Stop using my history as a dancer to your advantage." he said before gasping when Hanbin snaked his hands towards his chest and fumbled on his clothed nipples.  
"What can I do? You're really flexible that I can literally fuck you everywhere." Hanbin said before picking his pace again, not giving a chance for the older to answer coherently.  
When the younger wrapped his hand around Jinhwan's cock, the smaller knew he was done for. With how much his prostate was being abused, he was not surprised when he came not a minute later.  
He moaned as Hanbin continued to hit his spot and he felt himself trembling when his boyfriend unloaded inside him.  
Jinhwan was panting heavily when he felt his boyfriend shifting and changing their position. A whimper escaped his lips when Hanbin's cock moved inside him.  
"Bin~" he whined when the other started to rock his hips again. He can feel his boyfriend's cum spilling from his hole. He opened his eyes which he didn't know he closed. When Jinhwan looked at Hanbin, the younger stared at him in awe.  
Jinhwan was a mess. But a beautiful and fuckable mess. His eyes were glistening with tears and his lips were slightly gaping open as Hanbin messed with his insides.  
Jinhwan closed his mouth to stop the pending scream he was about to let out when the younger snapped his hips forward.  
"Beautiful." Hanbin muttered in admiration before slipping his thumb between Jinhwan's lips, letting the other taste his own cum.  
"Bin~" Jinhwan whined again. The older hated tasting his own cum. He prefer Hanbin's.  
"Just a little more baby." Hanbin whispered, voice husky and still coated with lust. Jinhwan's cock was leaking and Hanbin can't help but to wrap his hand around the shaft and jerk it slowly. "Get ready babe."  
The younger angled his aim and snapped his hips in a speed of light causing Jinhwan to let out a scream when his overly sensitive inside burned with tension.

As always, Hanbin let Jinhwan come first before following right after.  
They stayed like that for a moment to catch their breath before Jinhwan whimpered again when Hanbin pulled out, still rock hard.  
Right then, the older knew his night will going to be long.  
When Hanbin looked at him expectantly, the smaller sighed and gave him a quick kiss.  
"I'll blow you while driving."  
The younger cheered before fixing themselves.

 

Morning on their duty, everyone tried to ignore the way Jinhwan was limping, make up barely covering his angry marks and the way Hanbin kept on wincing whenever he was lying on his back.  
Everyone but their team and Jiwon.  
"Who would want to bet that they didn't sleep a wink?" Jiwon asked when their teams met while taking rounds.  
Jisoo snorted and gave him a funny look. "You kidding? With how those two were acting, they definitely didn't sleep."  
"Yeah." Yunhyeong agreed. "I mean Jinhwan hyung got the marks to prove that."  
"And Hanbin probably have so many claw marks because his back hurts like hell." Mino snickered.  
"I smell ointment on him too." Raesung smirked at Jinhwan and Hanbin who were talking to the patient on bed.  
Jaewon squeaked at them when his ears picked up what they were talking about and inched away, in case his hyungs and noona got busted by their leader.  
Though that's less likely to happen. With how bright Hanbin's mood was, it was probably Jinhwan who will gut them out. He was already muttering under his breath about how can he get such a monster as his lover.  
The youngest let himself smile when he saw Hanbin guiding Jinhwan towards their break room and giving him a massage.


End file.
